


Closure

by jaggedjottings



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Closure, Extended conclusion, Gen, Proper goodbyes, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedjottings/pseuds/jaggedjottings
Summary: Blackheart gets to give Nimona a proper goodbye after she visits him in the hospital.





	Closure

Lord Blackheart burst out of Sir Goldenloin’s room into the crowded hospital corridor. He spied a familiar red haircut. Before he could react, Nimona turned and waved at him with the slightest hint of a smile. Jostling doctors and nurses out of his way, Blackheart followed her down a deserted side corridor and then another. She could have easily eluded him, but seemed to be letting him catch up. When they were alone, she turned to face him.

“Nimona!” Blackheart gasped, out of breath. “I’m so glad you’re alive! That was enough jaderoot to dissolve a mountain. How in the heavens did you make it out?”

Nimona rolled her eyes.

“I told you, I’m magic! Don’t worry about it.”

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Finally, Blackheart spoke:

“About what I did with the device, and the things I said -”

“- I understand. But you have to understand that you can’t help me on your terms. I can’t be fixed, and I can’t be broken. This is just who I am.”

Blackheart looked at her solemnly.

“I never said you were broken. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, in more ways than one. But I can’t keep working with you if you’re going to keep killing people who don’t pose a threat to you.”

“I know. And that’s why I’m leaving.”

Blackheart hung his head.

“Hey, chin up! You’ve already helped me more than you realize.”

Blackheart looked up to see her smiling at him.

“Nimona, if you still consider me a friend, could I ask you one question? I reacted poorly earlier, and I’m sorry. I don’t need to know who you are, or where you’re from, or...how long you’ve been alive. Not unless you want to tell me. But I *would* like to know what you see in me. You were clearly never just a starry-eyed kid meeting her favorite celebrity. Why did someone as powerful and remarkable as you want to trifle in the affairs of a broken man with a banal vendetta?”

Nimona snorted.

“You already know the answer to that, ya big dummy. You just said it yourself.”

“Yes, yes I suppose I did,” Blackheart stammered. “And I want you to know I feel the same about you.”

She hugged him then, warmly but gently. He returned the gesture with his robotic arm, now his “good” arm for the time being.

“Nimona, if you ever need a place to stay -”

“- You know I won’t, but I might come visit anyway.”

“Lord Blackheart, there you are!” Blackheart broke the embrace and whirled around as his doctor came running up to him. He turned back to see a red cat sauntering down the hallway towards the stairwell.

“Lord Blackheart,” said the doctor, “Sir Goldenloin is awake! He’s asking for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The upshot: whether you're a traumatized kid or a traumatized ageless elemental spirit of death, sometimes you just need a friend.


End file.
